GENOME ANALYSIS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY The Genome Analysis Shared Resource (GEN) provides Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) members efficient, high-quality, cost-effective access to state-of-the-art genomics technologies for studying gene structure and function. Since 2003, the GEN components have been working in a coordinated fashion to provide technical expertise, instrumentation, and comprehensive support for nucleic acid sequencing, gene expression profiling, and genotyping. Support for NextGen sequencing and gene expression regulation through RNAi analysis were added in 2007. The services provided by the facility include deep sequencing studies of RNA and DNA on Illumina NovaSeq, HiSeq and MiSeq instruments, and Pacific Biosciences Single Molecule Real Time Sequencing on the new Sequel platform. In addition, we offer full-service genotyping and gene transcript analysis using Affymetrix Genechip? technology and Illumina BeadChips. Methylation analyses are offered using Illumina methylation arrays and reduced representational bisulfite sequencing on Illumina HiSeq instruments. An important additional capability is offered by the RNA Interference shared resource, which provides special contract pricing on packaging reagents for lentiviral production and access to the complete Open Biosystems pGIPZ knockdown library to all Mayo Clinic investigators. Each of the 4 areas of focus (Sequencing, Gene Expression, Genotyping and RNA Interference) is directed by a senior staff-level Associate Director with expertise in the area of focus. With significant institutional support, we have continued to add new instruments, personnel and services in support of MCCC activities. There is a well-developed cooperative administrative structure that oversees our activities and ensures timely access and affordable pricing to MCCC members. All of our activities are data intensive, and we interact closely with the IT and bioinformatics resources to meet the needs of our users, from project inception through the final delivery of data. Since the last competitive grant renewal, more than 158 MCCC members from the 10 Programs and all 3 MCCC sites have used the services offered by the GEN and MCCC projects account for about half of all the activity in the GEN. The value of this resource to the MCCC is highlighted by the large number of high-quality, peer-reviewed publications that were based upon data produced in our facilities.